


Told ya I was troubled

by Batblood



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Cheating, Choking, D/s, Degradation, Dom Josh, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Tyler, This is really bad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batblood/pseuds/Batblood
Summary: He only wore a hoodie, he was cold but the alcohol and his anger warmed him up quickly. He wasn't even sure about his anger, maybe it was just disappointment. That everything found such a fatal end between him and his wife. But when god closes a door, he always opens a window, right? At least Tyler hoped so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Amy Winehouse's You know I'm no good. This is very kinky and bad.

Ever since they married, Tyler and Jenna were always expected to last. To have kids, an apartment, just live a happy, heterosexual, cliché life. It hit him like a hammer, they got into another fight and Tyler noticed that's not the life he wants to live, He fought for his happiness a long time and when he married he thought he could finally be even happier but somehow it didn't work. He didn't have any future plans when it came to love but that was definitely not one of the things he would plan. He wanted to enjoy his life, his marriage. Not regret it. Since Josh told Jenna about the affair, she has been ignoring him entirely. His texts, calls, his apologies. He wasn't heartbroken. He wasn't in love with her, after all. Well, not anymore. However, he could see it coming. He didn't wanna hurt her but could not pretend to love her for the rest of his life either And his headache just kept getting worse. Great, he thought and let out a hearty sigh.  
"I didn't choose to fall in love with him, you know.." he said to himself because he gave up on calling Jenna. He assumed she'd never want to see him again and he understood. He really did. It's just that he hated to be hated.. He hated to separate in a fight because, who knows, it may be the last time you seem them.

With a bottle of Hennessy in his hand he thoughtfully stepped through the thick layer of snow covering the streets. He only wore a hoodie, he was cold but the alcohol and his anger warmed him up quickly. He wasn't even sure about his anger, maybe it was just disappointment. That everything found such a fatal end between him and his wife. But when god closes a door, he always opens a window, right? At least Tyler hoped so. 

If Josh left him too, he'd be completely devastated, a weird state of emptiness. And he'd never be able to fill the hole in his heart.  
He didn't even want to think about it, he liked to imagine Josh would never dare to leave him. He probably always had a thing for his friend, he was truly the nicest guy ever and it freaked him out that Josh and Jenna didn't seem to get along so well. Like he could already tell it wouldn't last. Just Tyler's parents didn't think so, they adored Jenna. She was exactly what they imagined for their oh so innocent boy. It's just that it was sickening, Tyler grew tired of being their good boy. He wanted to be himself. But he couldn't, not with a girl and he was sick of being ashamed for who he was. It was all a giant mess, complicated as hell but he couldn't undo it and he probably wouldn't want to anyway. A quiet buzz in his other hand yanked him out of his thoughts.

From: Josh ♡  
I'm sorry

"Sure.." Tyler mumbled.

To: Josh ♡  
Be there in 3.

And with that, Tyler walked faster, his anger controlling him again. Josh was the reason for his overthinking, the frustration.

Two loud knocks and the short boy opened the door. Hell, he even looked handsome when he was in a bad mood.  
Tyler shoved those thoughts away. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
Josh sighed. "I didn't wanna hide anymore," and tried to hug the other. Tyler snorted, trying to fight it but he couldn't. He was taller but definitely not as strong. "I'm sorry.." Josh spoke with a soft, quiet voice. His voice alone was like a hug. A tight, comforting hug. Problem is that he didn't like to be hugged as much. "Let go."  
Josh let go off him with a sigh, stealing the bottle in Tyler's hands before he could smash it. "You're overreacting."  
Tyler couldn't believe what just came out of Josh's mouth. He just ruined his marriage! On the other hand, it's not like he didn't want his marriage to be ruined. Fuck his stubbornness. "You know what I absolutely hate? That I care. So much, actually. About you, about us and that I still fucking love you like day one even though you put me through horrible situations, this one is the best example," Tyler groaned.  
"I'm sorry.."  
Tyler snorted angrily. "Fuck your apologies!" he looked like he was about to hit him. Josh was speechless. He quickly turned them around so that Tyler would face the wall. "Did you just think about hitting me, fucker?" he asked, emphasizing the cussword and starting to grind on Tyler's butt. The taller boy gasped. Josh caressed his biceps.  
"Did you really think these arms would be strong enough to hurt me?"  
Tyler started to shiver slightly. He knew that tone..  
"F-Forgive me, Sir," he mumbled and tried to face Josh again just to get pushed to the ground softly but forcefully. He then pointed at his belt. "Undo it, bitch."  
His voice was steady, unlike Tyler's breathy voice and his stutter. He obediently did as he was told, trying not to drool because, fuck, he loved when Josh got all dominant. He felt his own dick stiffen and was about to zip Josh's jeans as the boy slapped his hands away and told him to stand up. Tyler obliged Josh's request again. Josh shot him a quick smile before wrapping his belt around Tyler's throat, squeezing just softly. "Maybe this'll make you shut the fuck up."  
If the brunette wasn't turned on before, he definitely was at that point. He squirmed and whined, mouth slightly open and lust filled eyes glancing at his friend. Tyler couldn't help but palm his own erection, he was goddamn needy and he wanted to show Josh exactly how good he treats him, how hard he always gets him. He deserved to know it. 

Josh chuckled. "Pathetic," he whispered against Tyler's lips, making him let out a long whine. Josh skillfully undid the others belt and zipped his jeans with one hand, "what do you want, huh?"  
Tyler looked away, he didn't wanna say it. He was too shy, too embarrassed to admit he needed to be fucked. But his friend obviously didn't like his little game so he grabbed his chin roughly, nails digging into his skin. "Tell me." Josh repeated, slower and louder this time. Tyler almost sobbed. He was so fucked and lucky at the same time. "Ouch!" he yelled. Josh snorted. "Stop fucking complaining or I'll give you a proper reason."  
He then placed a kiss on Tyler's leaking cock. "So beautiful.." he purred and gave the head a few kitten licks, still holding the belt and breathing got harder and harder for the brunette. It was all so much. Josh wrapped his hand around Tyler's dick, "fuck my hand." he ordered, looking up. As their eyes meet, Tyler couldn't help but blush. He was well aware of the fact that he acted like a teenager around Josh and it embarrassed him slightly, the other boy seemed to be amused though so he didn't even try to hide his face, instead began fucking Josh's hand like he told him to and full-on moaned like a whore. He was close already but didn't wanna give in yet because he wanted this whole situation to last a little bit longer. It got real hard though when Josh used both his hand and tongue on him, still looking up. "Sir.."  
Josh kept bobbing his head, spanking Tyler once in a while as he squirmed and his cock twitched in his mouth. Tyler was so close and Josh was more than fucking ready to taste him. Belt still in his hand but he wasn't really squeezing anymore. He was extremely turned on himself, decided to ignore it though. The boy above him needed to calm.  
Tyler tried to warn him, letting out some stutters but couldn't really control his voice and spilled right into Josh's mouth, gasping in the most angelic way ever.  
After swallowing, he kissed his friend's thigh, removing the belt around his throat and disappearing into the bathroom with a small grin. "You did overreact."


	2. 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wouldn't exist if my little peach didn't motivate me so much, so let us all appreciate her. Love you so much, Christie!! <3  
> The last one was a bit angsty so this one is full of sin.  
> Also, please keep in mind that Ty and J have a safeword in this!! Always be careful, kiddos.

The first thing Josh heard when he woke up was the ticking of the clock. The first thing Josh saw when he woke up was the time. 02:57AM.  
The first thing Josh smelled when he woke up was.. weird. It smelled like alcohol but not quite.  
The first thing Josh felt when he woke up definitely wasn't his friend which was rather weird as well. He then noticed that the light in the living room was still on, so he stood up, hoping to find Tyler there. And he did. "Baby? What're you doing?" he mumbled, shooting his friend a confused look. "I was, uh, painting my nails."  
Josh understood why it smelled so bad right then. "Show me."  
Tyler obliged and Josh's eyes widened a bit. "Red? Jeez, Tyler.." he said. "That kinda makes you look like a $5 hoe."  
The younger boy couldn't help but blush at those words. "Maybe that's exactly what I am.." Tyler mumbled, "a cheap b-bitch." And Josh suddenly let out a quiet groan. Tyler knew exactly what it was that drove his lover crazy and he was sure that, if he kept acting like this, he'd soon be a drooling, pathetically needy mess. His dick twitched at that thought and he suppressed a whine. "My, my, princess. You seem.. tense. A massage, perhaps?" Josh smiled, grabbing his boy's hardening cock and rubbing the tip.  
This time, Tyler couldn't suppress the whines. "Shi-t!" he moaned as his best friend began to jack him off slowly and felt himself getting lost in it. Thousand words wouldn't be enough to describe how much he loved Josh's big, beautiful hands. Especially when they were on his cock. The pleasure stopped abruptly. "Wha-" he started, just to get interrupted by Josh walking towards the bedroom and dragging Tyler with him. It made the brunette feel helpless, like a doll.  
While Josh's hands left Tyler to bring the rope, his eyes never did. It gave off a humiliating vibe. He then made him lay down. "Good boy," Josh whispered, satisfied with his obedient boy and tied the thin wrists to the headboard. "You are ethereal."  
"Thank you, sir," Tyler whined and watched Josh as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He raised his brows in confusion and as his friend pointed the phone at him, realization hit him and his face was red all over. "Tell me, Tyler, what is this?" Josh asked, loud enough for the microphone to pick it up while he slid the ring off Tyler's ring finger. "Tha-That's my wedding ring," he mumbled. "And do you still need it? What do you think, princess?"  
The younger boy was shaking his head at the question. "Why not?"  
The power Josh had over him in that exact moment was intense. "Because," he began. "Well.."  
"Yeah, Tyler?" Josh purred, lightly scratching over the other boy's chest and pinching his nipples softly. "Because I'm yours now. Because she co-couldn't fuck me the way you're fucking me. Because I'm your servant," he whined, his own words turning him on. He squirmed, trying to hide his wet cock. "What's that, Tyler, hm?" his friend teasingly asked, tapping his thigh. "Spread 'em."  
The way Josh spoke to him alone almost made him cum. He was embarrassed and humiliated and he absolutely loved it. Tyler then spread his legs, exposing himself and tearing up at how good Josh was dominating him. Said man slapped him right across the face. "Stop fucking crying."  
The brunette let out a loud moan and a tiny, whispered "I'm so sorry, Sir," while he squirmed around, needing release so, so fucking bad. "Please, Please," Tyler begged. "Please.."  
Josh couldn't help it and smirked, he loved how submissive and obedient his boy was. "This what you need?" he asked while he wrapped a hand around Tyler's cock, watching the submissive one nod frequently, letting out gasps and breathy moans. Just as he began to shake, Josh let go of Tyler's dick and, fuck, he wanted to cry so badly. "No no no.. no, please.." he sobbed, starting to tear up again. This time, his friend didn't stop him, instead fucked himself and as much as Tyler loved to watch, he needed to cum. He was desperate and pissed but knew that he had to be good. Josh was about to spill in front of the camera and the best thing was Tyler not knowing what to do. He stared into the camera, crying and still begging quietly. After Josh came all over his tummy with a loud groan, he grabbed the other's chin with his right hand and couldn't stop himself from slapping his face once again, his phone still recording everything. "Only good boys get to cum. Didn't your mama tell you that good boys don't cheat, princess?"  
Tyler was full on sobbing.


End file.
